Usuario discusión:Supermariofan46
Supermariofan46 saluda a todos. los que vengan aqui . Me encanta Mario Kart. Caparazón Rojo Triple.jpg Caparazón Verde Triple.jpg Cascara de Banana Triple.jpg FileBarrelTrainMK7.png Floro y boo.jpg Hola!! ¡Hola! Soy PrincessDaisyFan123. Mira mis blogs y comenta. Gracias. Posdata: ¡Gracias por comentar en uno de mis blogs! ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Pero primero vamos a ver como nos llevamos, ¿vale? PrincessDaisyFan123 02:20 6 nov 2011 (UTC)DaisyFan123 hola nintendero mas nintendero, gracias por participar en mi(s) blog(s) PrincessDaisyFan123 00:57 10 nov 2011 (UTC) seamos amigos Claro, no problem. Seamos amigos, t agrego a m lista d amigos PrincessDaisyFan123 20:17 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Nuevo Amigo Bueno.. Hola!! solo queria preguntarte que si querias ser mi amigo en el wiki has estado muy acitvo ultimamante si dice que sie en mi galeria te oondre a mmario si (Yyyaaayy si aceptas) Peach 112 20:22 13 nov 2011 (UTC) OK claro que puedes ser mia amigo, pero a que te refieres con imagenes extrañas Confirmado Ok muchas gracias por ser mi amigo!!! solo una cosa (yay!! en mi casa) ¿como creo una o de donde saco una plantilla para los jçkart de MKDD!! Peach 112 21:27 14 nov 2011 (UTC) listo! He participado en tu blog! PrincessDaisyFan123 21:08 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Nuevo Wiki Hola !! solo vine a invitarte (como a todos mis amigos) a participar en mi nuevo wiki es de Mario Party esta algo incomleto pero con ayuda sera grande!!! hay logros e invita a tus amigos Nota : no te asustes soy yo Peach 112 es mi nueva firma :) Princesa Peach Toadstool 21:45 18 nov 2011 (UTC) Te invito a que participes a una Votacion de Logo e Icono de Wiki en Un Blog Mio !Participà! Princesa Peach Toadstool 01:59 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Votacion Hola Mario Suerte en Las elecciones para Reversor (Yo Ganare!) WTF!? que estas Haciendo en el 7 Puesto Felicidades!! Ya merito me alcanzas Yo estoy en el 6. Ganare esta Contienda :). Suerte!!! Princesa Peach Toadstool 02:22 22 nov 2011 (UTC) Saludos!! Hola amigo que tal estas espero que ganes las elcciones Sirivof Ivo Fazzari 15:47 23 nov 2011 (UTC) Ya estoy en el puesto 33 Sirivof Ivo Fazzari 12:45 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola he tenido problemas y me an bloqueado 3 dias, culpa mia ¿o no? bueno una buena noticia estoy en el puesto 18 soy un lider de la wiki Desde Cuando eres Moderador del Chat? Princesa Peach Toadstool 19:23 3 dic 2011 (UTC) hey amigo nunca emos hablado mas desque me bloquearon ke pasa que no nosmo hablado mas respondeme Koopaling 19:41 10 dic 2011 (UTC) soy sirivof he cambiado mi firma saludos hola jeje hola ghace tiempo que no hablamos veo que tienes la 3DS y estas enganchado con Mario Kart 7 ¿no? lo se por daysi fan jejeje saludosKoopaling 17:02 12 dic 2011 (UTC) sabras que soy sirivof Pregunta Pa que te cargaste la pagina del shy guy?SmashSuperLuigi 13:51 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Mira mi blog Hola moderador del chat de Super Mario Wiki mira mi blog es de una nueva wiki!Maestro DeDeDe 22:01 29 dic 2011 (UTC) acabo de crear un nuevo wiki te gustaria participar porfavor colabora saludos tu amigo sirivof Ejem... ¿subir imagenes? Bueno, me parece que el titulo lo dice todo. ¿Como se suben nuevas imagenes a la Wikia? no se quien eres pero si a parte se pueden ver las ultimas imagenes subidas un poco mas arriba saldra un boton en el que dice subir imagen